


Not Everyone Makes It

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Buck grapples with a hard truth.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Not Everyone Makes It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: 9-1-1  
Title: Not Everyone Makes It  
Characters: Evan "Buck" Buckley and Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz  
Pairing: Buck/Eddie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Character Death. Slash.  
Summary: Buck grapples with a hard truth.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Tim Minear own this show and these characters.  
Words: 197 without title and ending.

Word to use: Hands

PUtP # 5: Not Everyone Makes It

Buck was on Eddie's right side and held one of his partner's hands in his. Christopher was seated on Eddie's other side and all three of them were silent.

The pastor spoke about Howard as though he knew him. Buck and Eddie were lost in thoughts and memories of their friend.

Eddie was worried. Once Howard and Maddie got married, he and Buck had become friends. With Maddie pregnant, things were already stressful.

Buck glanced at Maddie. He hated that Howard was dead. He'd lost a good friend. She'd lost her husband and baby's father.

Before long, the service was over and everyone said goodbye. Eddie watched as Maddie and everyone else started to leave, and looked at Buck.

A few moments later, Maddie asked if she could take Christopher with her and he agreed.

Once they were alone, Eddie said, "First part of the job is knowing that not everyone makes it. He'd want us to mourn and move on. We take care of his family and enjoy our lives."

Buck nodded sadly. "I'm gonna miss him."

Eddie said, "We all will, but we've got each other." They kissed, got in Eddie's car, and headed to Maddie's house for the reception.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
